Optical sensing technology has been used to locate and track movement of objects in multiple dimensions. Traditional optical position sensitive detectors use optical lenses to focus incident light on a particular area of the detector to determine an angular location of an object emitting or reflecting the light. The lenses focus and map light rays emitting from the object to a particular location on the surface of the sensor. The angular location of the object emitting the light may be calculated from the mapped location of the light rays at the sensor and the properties of the lens. While lenses were needed to focus the light on a particular area of the detector in order to measure the properties of the light emitted from a light source, the use of lenses in these detectors has several limitations.
First, optical lenses are required to be positioned at a height at least equal to the focal length of the lens above the light detecting surface. This required separation between the lens and the light detecting surface consumes extra space in electronic devices, which makes it difficult to reduce the size of the device. Second, the lenses also represent a cost component of a detector.
Accordingly, the inventor perceives a need for a lens-less detector that is able to accurately detect and measure light to determine the position or track movement of an object emitting or reflecting light from a light source.